Pokemorphs vs Humans
by monlover658
Summary: Inspired by Shedinjaninja and Beyond the Barricade. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Shedinjaninja and Beyond the Barricade both made stories of pokemorphs, so I thought I should, too.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Pokemorphs**

Chapter 1: The Past

50 years ago [3013

Dr. Roso's Lab.

Roso's PoV

"Alright" I said to my new assistant, Monto. "You ready?"

"Ready as always, boss." He responded.

Today was a special day. Monto and I were going to mix the cells of a "volunteer" Bulbasaur with the cells of a volunteer human, named Fred.

"You ready, Fred?" I asked.

"Always." He responded.

3 minutes of Fred's agonizing screaming later...

"Fred?"

"That. Hurt."

"There's a bulb on your back."

"You mean... It worked?"

"Yep."

12 years later [3025]

Mr. Poko's office in his toy store.

Fred's PoV

"WHADDAYA _MEAN_ I'M FIRED?" I shouted at my boss, Mr. Poko.

"The children are scared by you." He answered.

"WHAT THE HECK! THE CHILDREN LOVE ME!"

"The bulb."

"SO? I CAN CUT IT OFF!"

"Not without causing yourself excruciating pain. The bulb is a part of you."

"FINE! I, YOUR BEST WORKER, WILL LEAVE!"

"GO."

30 years later [3055]

World Government leader's [Mr. Ronto] office

Mr. Ronto's PoV

"Werthington!" I shouted, calling my faithful servant.

"Yes?"

"Come."

"Werthington, I think it's time to wipe out the Pokemorphs."

"The talking Pokemon too?"

"No, I've grown fond of them." I answer, still stroking my talking pet Cranidos.

"Yes sir!"

Today April 13, 3063

The Hornton's house in Viridian city

Kenneth's PoV

"Hurray, Hurray, HURRAY!" I shouted, on account of the fact that it was my 12th birthday.

As I ran downstairs, my parents shouted " Happy Birthd-" Then stopped dead. Puzzled, I stared at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU MORPH" He spat out the final word as if it were a bad taste. Meanwhile, my mother was calling someone.

"-Yes, sir. We have one in our house. Come destr-"

But my father cut her off with some swearing. Suddenly, I realized what was going on, I had become a 'morph. Knowing this, I ran. I ran and ran, I felt a sharp pain on my left wrist, but I kept running until I reached the North gate. Suddenly, I saw a Grovyle-Morph. Standing in front of me.

End of chapter 1

Note: I need OCs fill out the following form PM me your character.

Name

Gender

'Morph, 'mon, or human

If 'morph, of what pokemon

Personality

Relationship: Yes or No

only 2 OCs per person.

Example:

Kenneth

Morph

Electivire

Not gonna tell, that'll spoil it.

Same.

Kenneth: Review, or the story will never be updated.


	2. rebels

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2, enjoy!  
**

The rebels

Viridian city North Gate

Kenneth's PoV

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked the Grovyle morph.

"Shhh.. Come with me."

"Who are you?"

"A rebel."

"Okay..."

The morph led me through the forest.

"Hey." I said "Anything you can do about this bullet?"

"Just wait."

soon...

We found a hut in the forest.

"Alright." Said the Morph. "We're here."

He went up and knocked on the door to the cabin. After a few awkward seconds, the door opened, revealing a female bug catcher, with a small symbol under her left eye. The symbol was an equilateral triangle with an x on one of the corners.

"Ah." Said the bug catcher. "John, and a friend, come in."

As I walked in, I noticed something odd, the cabin looked like an average house, but made entirely of wood.

Then, a Makuhita-morph and a Volcarona came out from behind a chair, a Beautifly and a Jolteon-morph came in from the kitchen, and a Wormadam fell from the ceiling.

"Who _are _you guys?" I asked

"Jeff." Said the Makuhita-morph.

"Claire." Said the Jolteon-morph.

"John." Said the Grovyle-morph.

"Lexi." Said the Bug Catcher.

"Volcano." Said the Volcarona. That's when I blacked out.

**All right guys, (and gals) chapter 2 is up.**

**Review, everybody.**


	3. The Morph Army

**Author's note: This chapter's done in third person. And I still don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: The morph army

April 8th 3063

Outside Ecutreak City

Two people are standing near the wall of Ecutreak City, talking. They look... Different than regular people. There's one that's a male, that's about 5' 10", has large pointy yellow wings, and talons instead of feet. The other one is a female, but sitting on all four legs. She has nine golden tails, and long pointy fangs.

"Alright," Said the man in a loud voice. "You've passed all the tests, so you may join. Youu belong in Volcano Brigade"

"How do I get there?" Asked the Ninetails.

"Simple. Head east until you reach the mess head North-North-East until you find a volcano. If you look, you will see a small opening in the base. Go to the opening and speak the password. It's 'burning fang'. Is that enough, Gabbie?"

"Yes Zapp. Thank you."

"No problem for the Zapdos in charge of Thunder Brigade."

Suddenly, a large voice came on over the intercom. "Zapp, Flare, report to my office. It's important."

Zapp started heading North-East, after awhile, he arrived at a hole in the ground with stairs leading down, a male bird with burning wings and a fiery crest.

"Hello, Flare." Said Zapp.

Flare remained silent.

Suddenly, a large Man with Green and Purple wings showed up.

"Hello, Wind." Said Zapp. "You weren't called."

"So? I, as leader of Tornado Brigade, Deserve to be here."

"A good point." Said a voice from, as it sounded, underneath them. "But, nonetheless, I did not call you. Now go back to your base and set up those defensive measures."

"Yes sir." Said Wind, after a large hesitation.

Finally, a graceful Bird with Blue wings as cold as ice, and a chill around him so great, that Flare had to back up about 3 yards.

"Ah."Said Zapp. "Lord Arctic, at last, you arrive."

"Indeed. And I have terrible news for both of you. I have received word that the human army is planning an assault."

"How do you know?" Asked Zapp.

"Well, you know how the human army has been experimenting and creating pokemon that can talk?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, pokemon don't want to be able to talk. Other pokemon will kick them out of the herd. So, one little Pidgey overheard a plan to attack us, and came here to tell us."

"How do you know we can trust him?"

"Don't question it. I know when pokemon lie. So here's what we're going to do..."

**End Chapter 3.**

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter's too short. The next one will be longer. I promise.**

**Also, those of you who sent in OC's, don't worry, they'll be here soon.**

**Arctic: Review, Being silent is not good for you. You could forget how to talk. Also, the author-**

**Me: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Arctic: -Will never improve if you don't tell him his mistakes.**


End file.
